Teenage Dirtbag
by GASPLudwig
Summary: Lennon just moved to La Push a few years ago,and with the help of the voices in her head, she's friends with Paul and Jared.And of course she fell for Paul.But what happens when another pack member imprints on her? Based off the song 'teenage dirtbag.'Takes place before they phase.
1. Chapter 1

A/N~ GUYS! IM SO HORRIBLE! THIS ISN'T THE NEW STORY WHERE ALL THE CHARACTER BIOS ARE GONNA BE! BUT IF YOU DON'T MIND, ID LIKE TO ADD SOME OF YOUR CHARACTERS IN HERE! ILL MESSAGE YOU AND ASK IF ITS OKAY TO USE THEM IN HERE INSTEAD OF THE OTHER ONE BEFORE I DO! AND OF COURSE I'LL MENTION YOU/Give you the credit XD ~(=

OH! And the bold is the more...sarcastic, angry side of her brain, while the italics is the more...crazy and girly side. If that makes since...

Kind of like the good angle on one shoulder and the bad devil on the other if you have any idea what I'm talking about. XD

* * *

{Lennon~}

_He loves you._

**He loves you not.**

Shut up, shut up.

Mentally shaking my head clear, I glanced at Paul who smiled down on me slightly before taking a chug from his water bottle. He was probably the only one that got to drink in History. According to him, "I just get some damn good grades." And according to the rest of the population, "Yeah right you massive plonker, Mrs. Commer just thinks you're hot."

_He is._

**Your mom.**

_I don't have a mom._

**Damn straight.**

Could you guys please stop fighting, I mean honest-

Shit, what did she just say? Something about a project, when's that due, Friday, Monday?

"Yo Cliffy?" I leaned over towards Paul, hearing my heartbeat race just at the thought.

"Ya called, my lady?"

"When's that project due?"

"Honestly Lennon. You act like I would know." I rolled my eyes at the nickname he gave me when I first rolled over here from Briton, him claiming the name to belong to the only cool guy he knew from England.

**Stupid, idiotic, dummy who can't even rememb-**

_HE'S SO CUTE~_

…..You guys really aren't funny.

**Tell that to ditzy.**

I leaned back in my chair, tapping my pencil impatiently on the desk top and sneaking side glances at Paul occasionally.

"Ya alright there, Lennon?" He quirked a brow as he jumped out of his seat and started packing his bag. The first sign that I'd just zoned out was the blank look on my face. The second was when I didn't jump out of the class and run to the lunch room. Both of which me and Paul knew.

"I have so much homework." I threw my head back and groaned, covering up my blond moment with an easy lie.

**Every moment of your life is a blond moment.**

_DON'T YOU LIE TO MY PAUL!_

**When did he become your Paul?**

_Uhm…_

Seriously guys? Just….please.

He chuckled softly, grabbing my bag and throwing it over his shoulder, which wasn't really much considering there were barely three books in there, but still.

_He is sooooo sweeeettttt._

**Kill me. Now.**

"Lunch?" I grinned, before walking beside Paul towards the double doors of the cafeteria.

_He loves you._

**He loves you not.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! It's been a while since I've updated this story. I actually wrote the next couple chapters in my notebook, and am transferring them into the computer. I didn't realize how short they were, so i'm putting two of my little chapters in to form one big one! Just a reminder, the bold is a voice inside her head that is kinda a downer, while the other is a very happy go lucky voice, which is in italics.

* * *

"Yo, Lennon." I threw open the doors at the exact moment Jared came running up to me, throwing his overly huge arm over my shoulders and guiding me towards the table. "Guess what I just decided?"

Glancing up at him quickly, I sighed drastically.

_Brace yourself._

**This friggin idiot…**

"What is it that you decided, love?" Giggling gently I shook my head at the question. Why must I prompt him so?

"You're hittin the park with us after school."

"What else would I do?" I laughed, sliding into the seat next to him, Paul quickly snagging the one to my right.

_DON'T LOOK NOW BUT GUESS WHO'S NEXT TO US!_

**Look now. Go ahead. I dare ya.**

"I also decided that we're having a party at your house." A sly grin crept up on his face.

_WOOO PARTY AT OUR PLACE!_

**No. Absolutely not.**

"Just cause Sue, Harry and bitchface are gone for the week, doesn't mean Seth's gonna be up for it." I argued, shaking my head at the overly excited boy next to me.

"It's Seth." They said together, looking at me as if I was nuts.

"Fine. But you guys are cleanin up after yourselves." I glared at Tripp who plopped down across from me.

"What'd I do…?" His mouth formed a small 'o' as her starred at me, wide eyed.

"This has 'Tripp's idea' written all over it."

He mocked shock for a second, "OF COURSE ITS NOT MY IDEA…..what are we talking about?"

"The party at my place tonight."

He nodded in understanding, shoving a bite of pizza in his mouth before signaling for me to wait a minute.

**That fat little-**

_PPIIIIZZZZZZZZAAAAA~_

"We have friends?"

I giggled hysterically at his comment; Tripp was honestly the highlight of my day. Bad jokes were kinda his thing. I guess it just came naturally after he was nick named Tripp. Ya know, the whole falling off your skateboard every two seconds wasn't one of his best moments.

"Apparently."

* * *

It seemed that no matter how cold it was, or how much water fell from the heavens, our skate park was always the perfect place to be. When you were here, it didn't matter what your grade in math was, or how you were gonna feed yourself for the next two weeks, even what your plans were for the weekend. All that mattered was you and your board. Nothing else.

Nothing.

_I'm sure there's someth-_

**No.**

I looked around the park, spotting Paul and Jared trying to see who could go the quickest on the ramp, while Tripp road Ozzy, with my permission, on anything that wasn't grass.

Giggling from where I sat on one of the lower branches of the tree, I kicked my feet lightly and threw my head back to the breeze.

…_..shouldn't we be down with the others…?_

**We're too good for the others.**

Keep telling yourself…I mean, myself…I mean….just, keep telling that.

Shit.

"Ya alright up there, Lenny?"

I glanced down at Paul as he stood just below my branch.

_LOOK WE'RE TALLER THAN HIM!_

…**A lil.**

Still, he was shorter than me…for once.

"Just peachy, love." I grinned, swinging down lightly and smiling up at him.

"Good."

_What does he mean by that? WHAT DOES HE MEAN BY THAT!_

…**I give up on you.**

Giggling softly, I rolled my eyes and turned my head to the ground where I dug my black converse clad feet into the dirt.

"Hey." His hot fingers grabbed under my chin, pulling my face up to look into his eyes. My heart stopped. We just…starred for a minute. Our eyes barring into each other for a minute before he pulled me in closer.

_HESGONNAKISSUS!HESGONNAKISSUS!_

**Calm down man, it's not that exciting. It's just Paul.**

_JUST PAUL!_

I pressed my eyes closed roughly as he tilted my head up to meet his lips. It was simple. Gentle. Ordinary.

Just like I imagined it to be, but…so much more.

_SSSQQQUUUUEEEEEAAAALLLLLLL!_

**Your mom.**

Okay Lennon. Don't freak out. Act cool. You were totally expecting that. It was nothing. It was-

HOLY SHIT DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT!

_HE KIIISSSSEEEDDDD USSSS!_

**Cough, cough. Excuse me, I think he kissed **_**ME**_**.**

"Uhm." He did this adorable little cough thing, like he was embarrassed with himself or something. Maybe it was because I didn't really react to it at all. "We should, uh, probably get going back to your place now, huh?" He smiled down at me, his eyes practically glowing.

"Yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N~ So this chapter is dedicated to Bridget. I haven't change THE SCENE, just so you know, love~ But tell me what you think anyway :3

{Lennon~}

"Seth's in the kitchen. I'm gonna get dressed." I explained, throwing open the door and walking towards the stairs, guessing they followed in after me.

"Need some help there Lennon?" I rolled my eyes, looking over my shoulder at a grinning Tripp.

_Yes._

**I'm mentally vomiting. **

"I'll manage." I laughed, charging up the steps as they filed into the kitchen.

What to wear?

_The-the-the grey sweater and and and the green-_

**Cream sweater. Orange skinny jeans. Blank tank top underneath.**

I knew there was a reason I liked you best.

I walked into the room, knowing exactly where said outfit was. Throwing the clothes on, I grabbed some perfume Paul got me a billion years ago, as if I actually wore the stuff.

A thick layer of black eyeliner around my eyes, mascara, and bright red lipstick later I was rushing back down the steps, throwing my gaze to the clock above the door that read exactly 7.

"When exactly are these guys coming?" I quirked a brow at Jared as I walked into the kitchen, snapping a sliver necklace around my neck as I went.

"Whenever." He shrugged, turning from his conversation with Seth who was more focused on chugging a whole gallon of orange juice from the carton anywho.

_Gross._

**Eh, it's still good. Five second rule.**

_It most certainly is NOT okay! They're all-_

**Shut up. **

Thank you.

Sighing deeply, I hopped onto the counter and grabbed a beer that Seth and Paul said, "You have to drink before the party starts." So guess what I did?

I guzzled three down as random groups of people started pouring in the doors, and before I could comprehend three minutes going by, the house was almost as crowded as Paul's on Halloween.

Huffing lightly, I searched the growing crowd for any familiar faces, spotting Paul and Jared over near the fridge, Kim chatting excitedly to them.

"Yo bitches."

I bounced into Kim, watching as she giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, babe, let's give the love birds some time alone." Paul winked at Jared, pulling me away from them and towards the living room.

_HE'S TOUUUCCHHHHIIINNNGGG MMMEEEE._

**Correction. Me. He's touching me.**

HE'S TOUCHING ALL OF US!

WAIT! He's touching us!

* * *

Paul's hands felt…warmer then they usually did. Maybe that was only because at the moment they were gripping onto my hips like they were a life line. Not that I minded much.

_This is happening right now. _

**Hell yeah it is. **

Hey guys? Kinda ruining the moment.

I gave into him as his lips parted mine, moaning lightly as his tongue slid into my mouth. I pressed myself closer to him as he walked forward, pushing me back until we eventually hit the wall of our narrow hallway.

He'd gotten taller too. Taller and warmer. Again, not that it mattered.

Pressing my chest against his, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down closer to me. Way too tall. His hands snuck under my shirt quickly, and if I hadn't just been thinking about how hot said hands were, I probably wouldn't have noticed. That's how hypnotizing his kiss was.

I couldn't breathe, but that didn't matter. As long as I didn't break the kiss.

He deepened the kiss expertly as his thumbs ran over the skin next to my belly button. Moaning again, louder this time, I leaned further into him, though I'm not sure I could've gotten any closer if I wanted to.

If I needed to. And I needed to.

He broke the kiss first, pulling away only long enough to yank the thin fabric of my shirt over my head and toss it to the floor next to us.

I took this time to thank God no one else was in this hall way. Why would they be anyway? The bathroom was down stairs.

I felt him harden as our bottom halves brushed against each other. The sudden contact made a light bulb click shortly in my head.

Where'd the voices go? Why were they not here to help me?

I was a virgin. Paul knew that. At least…he should. Doesn't he? Does he care? Does he want to care? He's my best friend.

But I want to be more then friends. There was no doubt about that. So….he wanted to be more too?

Obviously.

I gave in, pushing myself completely against him, allowing him to move his hands down, hooking around the back of my right knee before he hooked it around his waist. Once he was sure it'd stay there, he moved his hands back up to my stomach, his head coming down to my neck. I turned my head to the side slightly, giving him better access and gripping his shoulders for support.

I gasped as his hands finally moved up, cupping one of my breast with one, the other moving behind my back, pushing me slightly so I was arched into him.

He grinded himself into me, softly at first, but began to move faster, harder as we continued, both of his hands following suit.

I didn't mind the hotness of his body now. Instead, I welcomed it, wanting it, needing it. Needing him.

I'm not sure how or when his shirt came off, all I know is that it did. I also took note of just how drunk we both were. I rationalized it as me being the drunker one, and him knowing exactly what he was doing. So I should just let him take care of everything, right? Besides, he was the more experienced one.

"Paul." My pleas were breathless, and useless, but he seemed to understand anyway.

His hand left my back, coming down to unbutton my jeans, allowing me to wiggle out of them as he nipped lightly at my neck. Once my jeans were completely off, Paul moved slowly away from me, roaming his eyes up and down my barely clothed body before grabbing my little hand in his.

"Where's your room again?" He breathed, pulling me into him and kissing me shortly.

I whimpered slightly, nodding towards the door directly to our right, letting him tug me gently towards the bedroom.

He forced it open eagerly, gripping my hand as if I might run away. I followed him willingly into the room, both of us stopping at the sight of two people, a boy and a girl, entwined heatedly on my bed, both wearing less then both me and Paul, as if that were possible.

"Uhm, Seth's room." I shook his hand lightly as the two on the bed stopped and looked over at us in embarrassment.

Paul ignored me though, staring intently into the eyes of the girl lying on the bed, as if she was the center of the world. The sun. As if she was the most important thing in his life.

_Leave._

**Leave.**

Oh look, you guys are back.

Holy shit, wait…did you guys just agree on something?

Uhm…

"Hey, Paul?"

I squeezed his hand, watching as he jumped slightly, as if he were in a trance. Looking me up and down, a disgusted look came over his face, accompanied by him shaking my hand off of his like I was a leech.

"What the hell are you doing, Lennon?"

Run?

_Run._

**Run.**


	4. Chapter 4

What-

_The-_

**Fuck.**

My feet moved without my permission, thudding loudly against the hard floor of my hall way, down the narrow stairs, into the crowded kitchen, through the crowds of people, until I finally burst through the door and into the dark, cold air. For a few seconds, I can't see where I'm walking, and stumble further away from the loud, bright house until eventually my knees give out and I fall down on all fours.

I feel dirty. Dirty, and gross, and ugly, and like I'm about to throw up. And naked. Shit, naked. I sit back onto my knees and wrap my arms around myself. I feel like I've just won a marathon and now I was trying to catch my breath again. I couldn't get the way he looked at my out of my mind. He looked down at me like I was some disgusting slut throwing myself at him, like I had drugged him, or like I was taking advantage of him.

**What if he was drunker than you thought? What if he didn't know what he was doing? What if he realized he was kissing you and got disgusted?**

Shut up, shut up, shut up!

I shake my head, but the thoughts don't go away, and neither do the voices.

_Don't listen to her, he just, he just…._

"Please," I say aloud, gripping my head, "Please leave me alone!" I sob, tears spilling down my face that I didn't realize were there.

"Lennon?" A deep voice says through the darkness. I turn my head slightly, lowering my arms. I hadn't realized I was shaking until I set eyes on Jake's large form as he approached me. "Lennon? What happened?" He asks, but I can't answer him, I can't even open my mouth to talk. Without saying anything he unbuttons his shirt and pulls it tight over my shoulders, I cling to it like it's a life line. I hadn't realized how cold I was. I jump when I feel Jake's big body sit next to me, his arm laying over my shoulder and pulling me in close.

For a minute I sat frozen in his arms.

**Screw it.**

_Just let it out._

I throw my face into his chest, letting the tears come out in globs. Paul didn't want me. He never wanted me. He would never want me. He thought I was disgusting. Shit, what if he didn't even want to be friends anymore? What if he never wanted to see me again?

"Lennon…did someone…did someone hurt you?" I hear Jake whisper, his lips resting against my forehead. I want to cry out to him, tell him yes, I am hurt. I want to tell him I feel vile and nasty, and like a cheap whore. But I know what he means, and no, I was not raped, or touched inappropriately, or striped against my will. No, I was not physically hurt.

I shake my head, and sniffle up as much as I can before pulling away from him.

"I need a beer." I say after a moment, looking up at him.

He stares at me for a moment, before nodding and reaching over towards my chest. I jump as his fingers find the fabric of his shirt and begin to button up the buttons. After he helps my arms through the holes, I realize just how babyish I was being. Was I really acting this way over a guy? Was I really that girl? And why was I being so useless. Helping my stand on my still weak knees, Jake adjusts his shirt on me. It's long enough to look like a dress, and if I gave a hell, I'd be concerned with what people would think of us emerging from the dark, Jake shirtless and me wearing said shirt.

**Good thing you don't give a hell.**

_You should really be giving a hell, like honestly-_

Not now.

Taking my hand, Jake leads me into the house, through the crowds of people, and into the kitchen. I freeze in my steps when I see Paul sitting at the table, beer in hand, frown on his face as he looks across the room at a group of girls dancing. Jake looks at me, his brows scrunched together, until her follows my gaze to Paul. In on swift moment, I feel him drop my hand, so I'm standing alone in the doorway of the kitchen. Before I can react, he grabs Paul by the collar and shoves him against the refrigerator behind him, knocking over his chair in the process. The loud bang makes a crowd look over.

Watching with wide eyes, I can't move, speak, think.

"What the fuck did you do to her!?" Jake screams, slamming Paul's back into the fridge again.

"Get. Off." Paul growls out, shoving Jake's chest until he lets go. The two stare each other down, and for a second I think it's over. "Come on then, pup." Paul prods him, his face expressionless. When Jake goes to grab him again, I finally find my voice.

"Stop! Please!" I scream out, and everyone hears me. Because it is silent. Because everyone has stopped, and the music is dead. Because everyone is watching now. Paul's eyes zero in on mine as he and Jake step away from each other, and they don't look angry, or sorry, or disgusted, instead he looks at me like he blames me for something. As if I've done something terribly wrong, and I cringe inside. My eyes shift to Jake who makes his way through people towards the drink cooler as the music starts back up.

"Lennon?" Another voice says, and I turn to see Jared. I leap at him clinging to him and hugging him close, breathing in his familiar smell. "What the hell happened to you?" He says, a bit of a laugh in his voice. I must have looked frantic. Absolutely wild a few minutes ago, and he acts like none of it happened. Ignorance is bliss, right?

Instead of answering him, I take the beer from Jake's hand when he comes to stand by my side, and gulp down the whole thing in one swallow.


End file.
